


Baby Birds and Beads

by MysticForestWriter



Series: How the Tables Have Turned [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Jake is once again a crow, Jake likes messing with Michael's hair, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, extreme fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForestWriter/pseuds/MysticForestWriter
Summary: The Entity gives Jake and Michael some alone time in Jake's map, strange fluff insues.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: How the Tables Have Turned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867096
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Baby Birds and Beads

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to write smut but it was just really bad everytime so I gave up and wrote this instead.
> 
> ...It turned out to be harder to keep Michael in character during fluff than smut :l
> 
> Also the next fic is not going to be about Michael and Jake but rather about my two Ocs that are a part of this series.

Michael was taken by the Entity, but the moment he opened his eyes he knew this time was different. The crows were quiet and going about their days as if he wasn't there. He made his way to the cabin, hoping to find Jake. It had been a while since he had seen the crow man and he wanted to know why. He opened the door to the Raven's cabin and found Jake sitting in front of the fireplace -which was lit for once- with something in his lap. Michael walked over and Jake jumped before looking up at him. The usual skull mask was sitting against the wall and he didn't have his weird half shirt. Instead, his hollow ribs were fully exposed and Michael could clearly see the birds perched inside of him. Great. Now he looked even more fragile. Michael wondered just how easy it would be to break the smaller man.

"Michael look!" he said excitedly and Michael was brought back to the real world. In Jake's hands were the smallest crows Michael had ever seen. The tiny, fuzzy, black creatures stared up at him and started chirping. "The eggs hatched!" The look of pure joy on Jake's face was priceless. Michael didn't respond and sat down next to him. He poked one of them and it pecked at him. He snatched his hand back and made a face. He heard Jake's giggles and shot him a glare.

"Tiny..." he muttered and Jake nudged him.

"Well yeah, they're only babies," he said and Michael looked at him blankly. "Michael, I know you know what a baby is don't look at me like that," he joked and Michael turned away. Jake just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the little ones peeping up at him. His cloak turns to his wings and he wraps them around himself and the little ones. Michael, upon realizing he's been blocked out, starts poking at Jake's wings. Jake ignores him and this pisses Michael off further. He sits there staring at the crow man trying to figure out what he can do to get his attention. He gets up and walks over to the bedroom, looking at the bones Jake had. He noticed that, while all of them were animals, none of them were from any kind of bird. He huffs and stomps back into the main room to see Jake watching him, clearly amused. He could tell the blond was pouting over being ignored. "Okay okay, quit pouting and come here," Jake said, unraveling his wings. Michael narrowed his eyes, he wasn't pouting but did as Jake said anyway. He sat down in front of Jake and tilted his head. Jake shook his head. "Turn around," he commanded and Michael huffed. He turned so he was facing the fire. "Oh and hold this." Michael put his hands out and three tiny birds were dumped into them. Michael sat there completely frozen as he stared at them. He had no idea what to do with these things. They were moving and hopping around too. He tried to hold them tighter but didn't want to risk crushing them as that would seriously piss Jake off. Jake got up and walked away as well, leaving him trapped with them. Other crows started hopping around and landing on him.

When Jake came back he nearly burst out laughing. Michael looked completely overwhelmed and mildly distressed as his Corvus swarmed around him. They clearly didn't trust him with the little ones as much as Jake did and were actively and loudly voicing their concerns. He sat next to Michael and gently took one of the chicks from him. He opened up the small case he had brought with him which had many different colored beads and small pieces of string. Jake started warbling to the small creature. The two seemed to talk about something for a bit before Jake picked out a bead, looped a string through it, and tied it around the baby's leg. It was the stretchy kind of string that would expand as the chick grew. He then placed it back in Michael's hands and did the same thing with the other two.

"It helps during training," Jake explained, "and if one of them gets hurt or sick while growing it will be easier to identify them during care. The adults get metal bands on their legs but when they're little and still growing the metal could hurt them." It made sense to Michael and he was content helping Jake with it. Jake was about to go put the case of beads back when his gaze landed on Michael's hair and he got an idea. "Hey Michael," he purred and moved around behind him. "Hold still." Michael sighed heavily as Jake started messing with his hair again. He undid the braids he had done before, rather flattered Michael had left them in. Michael had gotten teased by the other survivors about the braids but after landing one good punch on Evan they left him alone. Michael was tempted to say something but decided against it. He didn't like using his voice. It sounded wrong to him. Jake didn't seem to mind his silence and started re braiding his hair, this time incorporating some beads into it. He spared Michael's dignity a little and didn't add any of the bright glittery ones. Instead, he put in some of the silver and metal beads he had. Suddenly he jumped up and rushed back to his room. He had some that looked like the kind of loops Vikings would have in their hair. He figured it would be fitting for his large... partner. Jake wasn't sure what they were. Michael gave him gifts, so they must have some kind of friendship. He found what he was looking for and sat back in front of Michael, a little close to the fire for his liking, but this wouldn't take long. He braided the loops into the front of his hair on either side. Jake sat back and smiled. Now Michael was shiny too! Michael found that one thing he really liked about this new Jake was his eyes. "You look pretty," he said and Michael was taken aback. Him? Pretty? Jake got up and took the chicks from Michael, finally freeing him, and cradled them against his chest. He spoke to them in a series of soft growls and murmurs. He put them back in their nest and placed a little kiss on the momma's head. 

Michael fell back so he was laying down and stared at the ceiling as he listened to the fire. So many things were running through his head and he understood none of them. This small bit of his humanity that had been restored was changing him. He would never have let his obsession do that before, right? Was Jake different from a normal obsession? Was it really love or did he just want to convince himself he was capable of feeling it? Any and all thoughts were banished from his mind as Jake plopped down on top of him. He weighed nothing at all but the action itself practically crushed Michael. He feels like his heart was being squeezed as Jake laid out on him, elbows on his chest and head in his hands. 

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" he asked, not expecting to get an answer at all. 

Michael stared into his eyes for a second before a soft "you" was heard. Jake was surprised and a soft blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Me?!" he chuckled, "why on Earth would you be thinking about me?" Something about the way he said that upset Michael. Why wouldn't he be thinking about Jake? He frowned and reached up, cupping Jake's face in one hand. Just one of his hands covered half Jake's head. He leaned into the touch and smiled. He moved his hand to intertwine their fingers. The simple gesture brought Michael the closest to a smile he's ever gotten. Jake stared at Michael through hooded eyes. Michael slid an arm over Jake's back, now holding him against him. Jake tensed for a moment but knew Michael wasn't going to try and hurt him. He sighed and shifted. He pulled away from Michael's hand and rested his head against the larger man's chest. He could hear Michael's steady heartbeat and closed his eyes. He was tired and Michael made a great pillow. The crows around them quieted down as they sensed their master's exhaustion. Michael raised an eyebrow and tried to look at Jake. When he realized the other was starting to fall asleep he started silently praying the Entity didn't interrupt them. Said master had no intention of ruining this moment and actively stopped Jake's friends from reaching the cabin. That was pissing off Oliver but it wouldn't give into him this time. 

Michael, out of pure curiosity, reached towards one of Jake's wings. He started running his fingers through the feathers, gently brushing out any loose ones. Jake relaxed even further and was practically melting against his chest. Michael continued gently petting Jake's wings before he realized he was preening him. What the actual hell was this boy doing to him? Michael mentally gave in and decided that Jake was his and if anyone ever tried to take him, survivor or not, Michael would rip their arms off. And God help anyone who dared try and hurt Jake. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. The golden coin he had given Jake now had a small hole with a string looped through it. It was laying next to his crow mask by the mantlepiece. The idea of Jake wearing his coin during the trials filled him with a sort of pride. Like Jake had a mark that told everyone else he was Michaels. The corners of his lips tugged upwards in the slightest of smiles as he fell asleep. 


End file.
